1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of snowboarding and more particularly to an automatic engagement system for a boot/binding assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Snowboards are well known by wintertime recreational sports enthusiasts. Snowboarders utilize a boot that is fastened to the snowboard via a binding system. Snowboard boots have arrangements of elements which cooperate with the bindings in order to facilitate a rigid connection between the boot and snowboard. A rigid connection is necessary for efficient transfer of forces, particularly lateral forces, from the boot to the snowboard.
Snowboard boots and bindings are mechanically engaged by precisely placing the boot into the binding system and then manually strapping or fastening the binding to the boot. One problem that exists with current boot/binding systems is that if the boot is not precisely placed into the binding, it is difficult if not impossible to engage the boot to the binding.
An additional problem that is encountered by snowboarders is snowpack that occurs on the binding or on the bottom of the boot. The snowpack can interfere with the precise placement and therefore the strength of the engagement of the boot to the binding. In addition, the precise placement can be effected by the wear of the bottom of the boot that occurs with the aging of the boots. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a boot/binding system that does not require a very precise placement of the boot within the binding.
Additionally, the requirement of manually strapping or fastening the binding to the boot can be burdensome to the snowboarder. It would be very beneficial to have a boot/binding system that not only lacks the requirement of precise placement of the boot but is also able to do so automatically.